


In the market

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Minho and Jinki were married a few years ago and adopted beautiful twins, a boy named Jinhyung and a girl named Minjin.For the first time, because Minho usually goes to the market, Jinki decided he would do it, and because Minjin was sick, he decided to take Jinhyung with him so that way Minho could take care of their daughter in peace, without their son running around the house, kicking that freaking ball around.Maybe it had not been a good idea…





	In the market

Jinki smiled as he wrapped the scarf wrapped around Jinhyung’s neck, the boy practically vibrating with excitement.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Minho asked holding Minjin in his arms. The girl looking at the two of them at the door with curious eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m his father too, you know?”

Minho rolled his eyes, placing Minjin on the floor, who ran to Jinki who was finishing putting his coat.

“I want to go too.” she whined, grabbing Jinki’s leg and pouting at him.

“Oh dear,” Jinki said, ruffling her hair. “You’re still feverish and you need to stay with daddy. I will not be long.”

“But papa…” she said with tears in her eyes.

Jinki looked at Minho who sighed and took the girl in his arms again. “Papa needs to go to the market. Can you stay with daddy instead?” he asked pouting. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Minjin looked at Minho and nodded, biting his lower lip. “I will, daddy.”

“So we’re going,” Jinki said, pecking Minho’s lips and taking Jinhyung’s hand. “Say goodbye to daddy.”

“Bye bye, daddy.” Jinhyung waved, smiling and showing his little teeth.

 

Jinki had a mini panic attack when he found himself inside the huge market holding Jinhyung’s hand. They would get lost there or worse, he would lose his son in the midst of that lot of people and corridors.

“What a stupid idea I had.” he murmured to himself, already regretting it.

“Papa, what is wrong?”

Shaking his head, Jinki took a deep breath. “There’s nothing wrong, come on.”

Jinhyung smiled, practically dragging Jinki into the market, who was trying to fish the list he had made earlier, from inside the bag.

“Wait, we have a list.” he said taking Jinhyung in his arms, who looked curiously at the paper.

“Can we buy cookies?”

“It’s not on the list,” he said putting the boy in the cart, and trying not to laugh when Jinhyung pouted. “But daddy likes cookies, doesn’t he?”

The boy nodded. “And Minjin-ah too.”

Jinki laughed, pushing the cart around the market, looking intently at the shelves. “Good point, then I think we can buy it.”

“And banana milk.” he said pointing at it with wide eyes.

“Yeah yeah.” he said realizing that if it depended on Jinhyung, they would buy everything but what was on the list.

“And marshmallows!” Jinhyung said holding a huge package in his hands, one that Jinki did not even see the boy picking up.

“Where did you get that?” he asked taking the package from the hands of the boy who pouted at him.

“There.” he said pointing to the shelf beside him.

He had made the mistake of stopping the cart just next to it and had not even noticed.

Realizing his father’s hesitation, Jinhyung blinked, looking at him with huge, bright eyes. “Please, papa.”

“Jesus.” he sighed, putting the package in the cart while the boy vibrated with happiness.

 

In the end, Jinki had spent much more money than he intended and was carrying several bags of unnecessary things because he could not say no to his own son. What a failure.

“How can your daddy go shopping with you two without taking all this home?” he said outraged, putting the bags in the trunk.

Jinhyung shrugged, his mouth busy sucking the banana milk.

Sighing, Jinki got into the car and started it. “Minho will kill me when we get home."


End file.
